For example, the structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is conventionally known as a sunroof device. The sunroof device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes, as main constituents, an opening, a pair of side frames, and a panel body. The opening is arranged in a fixed roof of a vehicle, the pair of side frames are arranged along edges of the fixed roof, and the panel body is arranged to cover the opening. For example, a water-drainage structure as illustrated in FIG. 7A is known as a water-drainage structure which can be used in the above sunroof device.
In the water-drainage structure illustrated in FIG. 7A, the bracket 61 for supporting the panel body 60 is attached to each side frame 62. The panel body 60 is arranged at the opening R1 in the fixed roof via the bracket 61, and is in close contact with the edge R2 of the fixed roof R via the sealing member 63.
The drain groove 64, which extends in the front-rear direction of the vehicle, is arranged integrally with the side frame 62. The drain groove 64 is arranged below the edge R2 of the fixed roof R, and performs the function of receiving and draining rainwater or the like when the rainwater or the like intrudes through the sealing interface between the sealing member 63 and the edge R2.